Like Rain
by Chibi Angel Minako
Summary: Nothing and no one will keep Maron and Chiaki apart now....or will it
1. Default Chapter

"You are mine…Jeanne,"   
With a scream I sat up in my bed drenched in sweat. This was the third night I'd had this dream and it would not go away. Sighing I sat up and looked at Fin Fish, whom was sleeping soundly as always, putting on my shoes I stepped outside on the balcony for some of the night's air.   
"I see we can not sleep again?" I heard a voice say.   
"Chiaki!" I yelled then covered my mouth and whispered. "Sorry about that you scared me half to death," I said my heart starting to race again.   
"Sorry, I just was wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing up this late at night, shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?" He asked. I blushed and looked down at the street below.   
"And what about you, shouldn't you get your sleep?" I said looking up at him. His eyes looked into mine and he threw a cocky grin at me.  
"Yea I guess I should, but I would much rather stay out here and talk with you Maron." He said with such compassion that it was scary. "You on the other hand may need some sleep for that big test tomorrow, ne?" He asked.  
"Yea, I guess you are right, but Chiaki…there is something I need to ask you."   
"Yes,"   
"Why are you only like this when we are alone..and not with Miyako or anyone else?" There I asked it simple question don't you think? He look up for a min then straight at me.  
"I would not want to hurt Miyako's feelings about me, or anything else about us… if there is an us that is…" He said then turned toward me. "You don't have to be alone Maron…I am hear for you…always remember that…ok?" He said and smiled at me. My eyes widened, I turned toward the door and began to go inside…it was locked.  
"Chiaki, could you…" I started to say but noticed he had gone inside. So hear I was, on my balcony for the rest of the night. I sat there wishing I had a baka key for the lock..but I didn't think I would lock myself out. Sighing I sat down and stared out into the sky…the vision of Chiaki coming into my mind…his warm eyes, looking at me like they had before…I wish he could be like that all the time. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath inhaling the nights air. I stood up and stretched a little bit then looked over to see if Chiaki would come out anytime soon, looks like I was stuck here. I tried the door one more time and a sudden burst of energy hit me full force in the face. I fell backwards over the edge of the balcony and screamed for help. Whatever it was, was not going to let me back up and was not going to let me hang on for very long either. I screamed again feeling my grip loosen and closed my eyes praying help would come. My prayers where answered.  
"Maron!!" Chiaki yelled and jumped on my balcony to get me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up onto the safety of his embrace. Hot tears stung my eyes as I grabbed onto him and closed my eyes tight.   
"Maron?" He said and stood up with me in his arms. "Maron it is ok now you are safe." The truth was I knew I was safe I was in his arms of course I was. But I knew, as soon as he left me alone I would feel uneasy and scared as I always did in the night.   
"Maron? Come on your ok now," he said and I looked up at him a tear still falling down my face.   
"Chiaki, I…" I started but couldn't finish because fresh tears began to fall down my face once more. Chiaki's eyes were comforting to me as he looked at me then smiled.  
" Maron, it is starting to ran how about sense we can't seem to get into your apartment right now I'll take you to mine…no I will not try anything I promise you that…but you do need sleep, ok?" He said and stepped on to his balcony. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder…right now I didn't care if I was outside or not just as long as he never left me alone. We got it to his apartment and he put me down in his bed. Lightning flashed outside as he got some water for me, I jumped at the sound of thunder and felt…alone. I didn't understand why I was feeling alone when I was with Chiaki, I mean I felt safe when I was with him. He brought the water back to me and I drank some then sat it on the table and yawned.  
"You must be tired," he said, "how about we get some sleep?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Chiaki…I can go to my room now, I mean if you do not want me here th…" I did not get to finish my sentence because the lights went out. 'And I bet Fin is sleeping threw all of this' I thought to myself. I felt around and found my way to the couch, and Chiaki. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, my heart raced and I laid my head on his shoulder again. "What are you doing this for Chiaki I am fine by myself…" I lied.   
"No your not and I know you aren't, Maron stay here, just for this one night sense the power is out I don't want you alone in an apartment…I don't want anything to happened to you…" He trailed off and I looked at him in disbelief.   
"Why are you doing this now…you are acting all nice and stuff now…" I said and pulled out of his arms, "Why Chiaki..why now and not earlier…I don't understand…was this all a joke…am I a joke to you or are you just doing this because you think I am a girl who can't do a thing for herself… is that it do you think I can not do anything for myself…I have for along time Chiaki…ever sense I was ten I have…I can still do it now…I" I broke off my sentence and finally realized what was wrong with me. I was afraid of getting hurt again. My parents left me when I was ten, where never there when I wanted them to be, so I was afraid it would happen again.   
"Maron I never meant any harm to you, all I wanted to do is protect you, that is all I want to do is protect you. I know you have had a hard child life so have I, but Maron if you are afraid tell me. I will tell you this I will not leave you right now and you are not going out that door do you hear me. I have let you run away from me a lot of times but this time you are not going anywhere Maron. I am NOT leaving you alone in this do you hear me." He said with such force and love…love? Wait no not love…wait yes love…oh my gosh he loved me. He was still going on and on about how he would not leave me and I just shook my head and hugged him. He stopped and put his arms around me.  
"Chiaki, I know you will not leave me…and to tell you the truth I feel safe when you are with me…I feel loved and cared for and needed. I love feeling like this, I have never felt like this before and I love it." I said and smiled at him even thought he could not see it because it was dark I think he knew. Even in this light I could see his eyes looking into mine, I felt a rush as our lips touched in a tender kiss for the first, but not last time. After we broke our kiss he looked at me then sat down.  
"Maron…I need to tell you something," He said.  
"Yea?" I said and sat down next to him. He looked at me with his brown eyes and said the words I thought I would never heard out of him.  
"I am…Kaitou Sindbad," He said, and that is when my world fell to pieces right in front of my eyes.   



	2. Like Rain

Disclaimer- ^^;; Gomen I forgot to add a disclaimer to the first part of the story…this story is mine but the characters are not ;.; I wish I could have Chiaki but ::sigh:: I can't Anytiseway the story line is one I made up…it is not from the original story line as you can see but I hope you like it anyway. Arigato!!!   
  
  
  
I backed away in disbelief and shook my head, he could not be Kaitou   
Sindbad - it just was not possible.   
"You.. you're Kaitou Sindbad....but you can't be! I am.. and you are..." I choked   
out, tears now falling freshly down my face.   
"Marron, I already know you are Kaitou Jeanne, I have for a while." he said,   
then got up and stepped closer to me. "No matter who you are or who I am I   
still love you, Marron.... Do you remember anything about our past lives? Anything   
at all?" He asked. I shook my head, and he began.   
"About five hundred years ago, you, Marron, were a Princess of France whom   
supposedly heard voices from God. Your mother, however, did not think of this   
as a normal thing. So, she sent you to live with your Aunt and Uncle in Austria. After about 16 years, however, you ran away from them and went back to the palace, saying you did not hear the voices anymore. I was a guard for you, and of course your protector from danger.   
Until Noin came into the picture, with his nice moves and skills with a sword... he took my place as protector. You did not take this lightly and sent him elsewhere to be a guard.   
He became the main palace guard and asked for your hand in marriage. In order to save yourself and our love for each other, you said you heard the voices again. People thought you   
where crazy, because that is how people were back then. But you did not care,   
you sacrificed your life for me, for us." He finished and looked at me. "Now   
do you see why I don't care if you are Jeanne and I Sindbad? Noin will come   
back for you, you know he will. But he can't have you as long as I am alive,   
he can't!" Chiaki said and kissed me roughly on the forehead then held me in his arms.  
"Chiaki...I understand now....and some of what you said is coming back to   
me. But you are the servant of the Devil and I of God. It just cannot   
be! I'm so sorry. I know about our love for each other but, Chiaki, I have to   
go! I will talk to you tomorrow, ok?" I said and got up to walk out of the   
room. As I was half way to the door Chiaki grabbed me by the wrist and   
pulled me into his arms, he looked into my eyes and kissed me passionately.   
The kiss ended shortly after that leaving me a little dazed as I walked out of   
his apartment and into mine. I sat down on the floor next to the door and   
cried. After a few minutes I got up and went to the window, to find that it was raining.   
"Why is it that when I am sad or crying... it is raining?" I asked. "Why are tears so much like rain.... so sad and..... oh, Chiaki-kun!" I choked out and fell to the floor crying. Again, my life was sad and incomplete.... like rain.   



	3. Like Rain

Disclaimer-::sigh:: well here it is another chapter and I am still lost on what to do in the end…I think I have it but I am not to sure.   
  
  
I looked around the hallway for Miyako, whom was taking her sweet time, when Chiaki stepped out and locked his door behind him. A sudden rush of courage came inside of me, a rush to go up and kiss him right there on the spot. Tell him how much I loved him, tell him he was the only one in my life, but I did not. Sighing I stood there still waiting for Miyako when she finally came out, saying goodbye to her mom then coming around to meet us.  
"Ohio! Chiaki-kun, Marron-chan, lets go before we are late. Marron are you ok?" Miyako asked. She always knew when something bothered me…and something did at the moment.   
"Hie…I am let's go!" I said and grabbed her hand and we started off to school.   
  
After School was over I took my time getting home, I was afraid Fin would have another mission for me and I did not want to deal with Sindbad getting the demon and me getting…nothing. I went the long way and stood by the lake, after awhile I heard footsteps on the bridge and looked up to see who was coming.  
"Chiaki-kun!" I said in surprise, no one came this way unless they where going to the main road…which no one took ever.   
"Marron, there you are I have been looking for you every where." He said and stood against the railing by me. "Are you all right?" He asked. I looked at him then back at the water.   
"Chiaki, why didn't you tell me that you were Sindbad earlier like before yesterday?" I asked him then looked up, " I was starting to have feelings for you…but I can't because you are Sindbad and I Jeanne…I know of our past lives, but, oh nevermind I am so confused I can't stand it right now." Tears where now making there way down my face again. I felt the tender brush of Chiaki's hand on my face and looked up at him.   
"I am sorry I did not tell you this earlier, but, Marron you have to understand something. We are capturing demons for a reason, and that reason is to save human lives. I was thinking, if we worked together, both of us, for God maybe we could do all of this together and not by ourselves." He tenderly brushed his lips across my forehead. " Think about it, ne?" He said and turned to leave.   
I stood there for a min still thinking about what he said, then decided if Fin had a mission for me I was ready to take it, with Sindbad.   
When I finally got home Miyako was rushing out of the apartments 'Fin!!' I yelled in my mind and went inside. I stopped at my mailbox and opened it…to find…something from Chiaki.   
  
Marron,   
Did you think about what I said? If so what do you think? I will meet you out on the balcony at 9 to talk and if you want to we will go get the demon together, or…as competitors. See ya then!  
Love, Chiaki  
  
  
Love?? What is he thinking? But…I am glad to get something from somebody…especially Chiaki. Giggling I ran to the elevator and started to my apartment.   
  
  
I know I ended it short and I am sorry ^^;; but the next chapter will be out soon I promise.. Arigato and FEEDBACK!!! Hehehehe   



	4. .....Like rain.....

~Disclaimer at the end~  
  
"Marrrrrooooon!" Fin yelled again for the seventh time. She  
would not leave me alone about the note Chiaki sent.   
"Fin for the last time he is -not- bad, just...really sweet...and  
sexy..and.."  
"Maron!!!!!!" She yelled at me and I stopped. I looked at my  
clock then went outside to wait for Chiaki to come out. As I was  
waiting Fin flouted around my head telling me how bad this was  
and I was going to get hurt, just then Chiaki's door came open and  
out stepped Chiaki.   
"Well you showed." He said and grinned. I blushed.  
"Well..yea what did you think." I said and looked at him.   
"Shall we?" He asked. I nodded and transformed then we  
both went out to get the demon.   
We got at the scene just as Miyaka was ready. We dodged all  
the traps and got into the building then spilt up.   
"Well I see you showed up Jeanne." A voice said from out of  
no where.  
"Who is there?" I asked and looked around me.   
"Really I am sad you do not remember me..Princess." It said  
and I was then grabbed form behind.   
"Let me go!" I yelled and fought to get lose.   
"Don't think so Jeanne no until I get what I want." He said  
and turned me around to face him.   
"Noin!" I yelled and tried harder to get lose from his  
grasp..but it was to strong and I felt myself weakening.   
"Well, looks like your Sindbad can not protect you now  
Jeanne." He said with a laugh and lifted me up to the highest room  
in the tower...then everything went black.  
I woke up to the cold seeping threw my skin and sat up  
slowly and painfully. I looked down at my cloths that were torn to  
shreds and laid my head on my knee's, I had been raped! I sat  
there not being able to move and waited a little while. After, I got  
up and started home.   
  
~Chiaki~  
"Where could she be she should be here by now." I said to  
myself and looked at my watch again. I never saw her lave the  
site, nor had I seen her trying to get the demon. Something was  
wrong and I knew it. I sat down and prayed she would be all right,  
just then the door opened.   
  
~Maron~  
I opened the door and saw Chiaki standing there with a  
Horrified look on his face.   
"Maron.." He said coming closer to me. I broke into tears  
and feel to the ground crying. He came and picked me up and lead  
me to the couch.   
"What happened?" He asked and I cried some more.  
"I..he..Nion.." That was all I could say. Chiaki knew right  
then what had happened and held me as tight as he could to him.  
"Maron....he will pay for doing this to you." He said angrily  
and I felt water sprinkle my head. I looked up to see him crying, I  
wiped some away.  
"You would cry for me? Why are you crying over me." I  
asked him. He smiled a little and swept away a run away tear  
under my eyes then kissed me on the lips softly.   
"Because I love you." He said. A smile broke out across my  
face and I melt into his embrace and held him tight.   
"I love you too Chiaki..I love you too."   
We held each other for a while then I went to change, as I got  
up my legs felt like they would not work and I grabbed on to the  
table for support.   
"Your hurt." He said. "Let me help you." With that he lifted  
me up into his arms and carried me back to my room.   
"Chiaki I can do the rest I think." I said as he sat me down on  
the bed.   
"Can I not help?" He asked. I blushed and looked down.   
"I..really do not think it would be right for you too." I said.   
He looked at me and shook his head then went into my closet and  
got what I wore everyday out and then some underwear and a bra.   
"How..wait a min you did not go threw my stuff did you.?" I  
asked. He shook his head.   
No, when you were at the castle you kept your things in the  
same spot you do now..you just do not know it. See what you do  
now reflects what you did then and I knew you had kept  
your..uhhh..cloths there." He said turning around. I wondered still  
how he knew that but just shrugged it off and got dressed.   
"All right you can look now." I said and he turned back  
around. The skirt I was wearing was a little short but I did not care  
at the moment.   
"Chiaki..did we...make love when we where at the Castle?" I  
asked. He looked at me sternly and sat down on the bed.  
"Acually..Maron...we did.." He said and looked away. I  
smiled and lifted his face to mine.   
"Thank you for telling me.." I said and kissed him, he kissed  
me back.   
"I think I should leave you to sleep..we will talk more later."  
With that he got up and went to the door of my room.  
"Chiaki." I called after him.   
"Yes?"   
" I love you." I said and smiled. He came back over and  
kissed me deeply on the lips.   
" I love you too." He said and then went to his apartment to  
let me sleep.   
Outside watching this whole scene, Noin glared at Chiaki.   
"How dare he steal her from me. She is mine..and will be  
mine..I will see it that." Noin said and with that he was gone.   
  
Disclaimer- Man long time no write I know I know I have been  
having some problems. This fic will not turn hentai I promise you  
that. ^^ I think I am going to put a song in the next part hope ya  
like it! Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming! 


	5. Angel~Like Rain~

Disclaimer- Well yet another Chapter of Like rain.. should this be the last? Hmm never  
know I guess you will have to read it to find out. ^^  
  
"Maron?" I heard my name being called from outside my door. I turned over in  
my bed and covered up more with the covers.   
"Maron..I am coming in." Chiaki finally said and opened the door. I laid there  
covered up and not moving because I was warm under my covers.   
"Get up, we'll go somewhere to eat." He said and took the covers off me.   
"Chiaki!!" I yelled and pulled them out of his hands and back on to me.   
"That is what you get for being lazy." He said and opened the curtains to my  
windows. "Get up and greet the day." He pulled on my hands and made me stand up. I  
stood there and fell back on to the warm bed.   
"I was nice and warm and you -had- to go and ruin that." I said while getting up  
then going to get my cloths. "Fine I will go and change." I went into the bathroom and  
changed into my cloths I was going to wear for the day.  
We went to eat, then to the store to get dinner stuff. Then we got "City of  
Angels" to watch for later.   
"Oh no Maron not a chick flick please!!!!" He said and begged me to get another  
one.   
"Nope, I like this one and you will to." I said poking his nose. We went on home  
and I started dinner.   
"So, do you think we have a chance at really working together, would it even  
work out." I asked him as we ate.   
"Well the way I see it is, if we work together on this..both with God that is..then  
we can over come anything." He said and smiled at me then reached over the table and  
took my hand.   
"What?"   
"Nothing...ya know you used to tell me that our love for each other to outcome  
anything at all.." He said then let my hands go and got up from the table.   
"Chiaki..." I said and followed him into the living room. "Chiaki...did I really say  
that?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me.   
"Yea Maron, you did say that...you also said you would always love me," Taking  
my hands he then looked into my eyes. "And I said I would always love you...no matter  
what." He brought my face near his. "And I meant that to." Our lips touched in a tender  
yet passionate kiss. When we broke I looked up at him and smiled.   
"Aww how sweet, I love it that she has finally figured it all out. Did she get to the  
part where you died?" We both looked over to see Noin standing in doorway. Chiaki  
made me get behind him and he glared at Noin.   
"Please please Chiaki I do not mean to fight you. I already got what I want." He  
smiled a little and Chiaki glared at him.   
"Get out of here..NOW!" Chiaki yelled and I held on tight to his shirt. I knew  
this..this had happened before, Chiaki had gotten in a fight with Noin and...he died.   
"Please both of you stop." I managed to get out.   
"Maron?" Chaiki turned to look at me.   
"I will do whatever he wants me too." I said and looked up at Chiaki with tearful  
eyes.   
"But..Maron..I..I thought."   
"You thought wrong." I said then walked over to Nion and held out my arms. "I  
am all yours." I said then just as we both went out the doorway I turned to see Chiaki's  
face..he looked like he had been hit by a truck...my heart broke..but I had to do this, to  
save him...to save us.   
  
~The next part will have lyrics to City of Angels "Angel" in it, I suggest if you have the  
song to listen to it while reading..gives it a more sad meaning also on that CD listen to  
"City of Angels" . ^^~  
  
I sat in the high tower in the palace, my heart felt like it had been torn out of my  
chest. I could not believe I had done that.   
"This will be your home now, with me. I hope you like it here." Nion had said  
then walked out. I cried, cried for at least an hour or two. I could have just easily told  
Noin to get out, I have the power of God don't I?   
  
Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance.....  
I got on my knees and prayed, I prayed that God would send something to help  
me..and Chiaki in this time...anything at all.  
I finally had gotten to sleep when I heard I loud explosion going on outside it  
seemed like. I ran out of the room and down the long hallway, finally when I got there I  
saw Chiaki on the ground and struggling to get up.   
"Chaiki!!" I screamed and began to run over to him. I did not get far because  
Noin put up a barrier around him so I could not get to him..but he could.   
"No no please! Noin stop this now!!" I yelled and tried hard to get through the  
barrier.   
"Ha ha, you can never get through this Maron, so you can, once again, watch your  
lover die!" As he said that he lifted Chiaki up and threw him against a wall.   
"Chaiki!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could and felt a glow on my forehead. I  
knew then God was giving me power.   
I'll find some peace tonight......  
"Maron.." I heard Chiaki whisper threw everything. I looked over at him as he  
stood up and smiled a little then fell back down. I went over to him, now in a white  
flowing dress with my hair a glowing golden and my eyes as blue as all the oceans in the  
world, I sat down by him and held his head on my lap.   
"Chaiki...we can defeat him but I need your help...my love, I can not do this  
without you...please." I whispered as tears now fell from my eyes.   
"Maron, love, I am sorry...I can not..I have no strength left..Maron you can do this  
without me...you can keep living without me." He said and brushed some of the tears  
away with his hand.   
in the arms of an angel fly away from here......  
"No, Chiaki do not talk like that you are going to be all right...you are going to  
live...us together. Remember we can get through anything with out love that we have."   
He laughed a little and coughed up blood.   
"Maron..I love you, but you must go on without me, promise me you will live  
on...even without me..." He said and I nodded trying my best to hold back tears.   
"Chiaki...I...I can't do this alone I need you, you are my air to breath, you are my  
heart...please don't die on me now." I begged  
"I will still be with you love, always, I will be the air you breath and my warmth  
you feel when you sleep will be my arms holding you tightly." He said then coughed  
come more and closed his eyes.   
"Chiaki...." I said, no words escaped his lips. "Chiaki!" Silence.  
"Chiaki!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here.....  
~2 years later~  
"Maron are you coming?" Miyaka asked as I stood there reading something in the  
newspaper.   
"Yea I am.." I said then put it down.   
"Come on lets go! She said and we ran off together. I looked back once more and  
saw where I had out the newspaper down..his grave. I read it one more this so I could  
keep it with me.   
In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
  
I smiled to myself and felt a slight breeze and closed my eyes.   
"I love you to Chiaki..."  
  
~Was it sad?? Did I make you cry? I am sorry!!! I wonder if I got anybody with  
that? hmmm anyway I hope you liked my story I am glad if you did and I am sorry I did  
not get the chapter out sooner but I hope you liked it. C ya!~ 


End file.
